A Picture
by Insanity-of-the-owl
Summary: Harry remembers the birth of his first son because of a picture


_Disclaimer- i own nothing_

_Just a little one shot that jumped into my head so please enjoy._

_and for any one who does not know Cloud Has a Silver Lining is complete with a squeal in the works. It is under the pen name 2Insanitiesin1. It's in my favorite authors and on my bio page so please move your author alert over to that! Enjoy this!_

A 35 year old Harry Potter sat at the edge of his bead, the photo album Hagrid had given to him at the end of his first year in his hands. Harry was flipping through the album, looking at the happy pictures of his parents, his friends and those he considered family when he got to a fairly newer picture, a picture of his wife.

He remembered when it was taken, just after she had given birth to their son James Sirius Potter. He remembered that day very well...

_Flashback _

"HARRY!" his wife yelled, clutching her stomach. "Harry it's time!"

Harry was running around their cozy home gathering his lovely wife's belongings.

"Harry there is no time!" she yelled causing Harry to drop every thing and rush to her side.

"Honey how do we get there?" he asked, his wife having a very strong urge to hit him. For the man who defeated the dark lord only five years ago he seemed to forget the simplest things.

"A portkey dear." she said in pain.

"Right." replied Harry summoning the emergency portkey and soon the couple disappeared.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

Harry held his wife'_s hand as she laid on the bed in the delivery room yelling out profanities. _

"NEVER AGAIN!" She yelled squeezing Harry's hand, almost breaking his bones.

Harry winced in pain as his wife kept on yelling.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

"So do you think she'll knock him out?" asked Ron to his wife who proceeded to his her husband over the head.

"Shut up Ronald"

"You Fowl sludge! You are NEVER touching me again! Your MOVING OUT!"

The Weasely family heard Harry's wife, their sister, daughter screaming.

"I'll place 5 gallons." Fred said as his own wife hit him.

George went to retort but a dark look from his wife stopped him.

"Alright so who thinks it's going to be a girl?" asked Charlie as he ducked being hit by his own wife Tonks, catching her in a kiss.

"I just hope it's a healthy child." Mrs. Weasely said, working on a small yellow jumper for her new grand babe.

"Mum where is dad?" asked Ron.

"He went to go call Bill and keep him informed. You know how protective your brother is. Still shocked Ginny went off and fell in love." Mrs. Weasely said as Hermione giggled.

"Sorry but I'm just remembering when you Weasley boys found out Harry fell in love with Ginny." Hermione said.

"That my dear is a story for another day." replied Mrs. Weasely as they all heard Ginny threaten Harry's life once again.

"How long do you think she is gonna be?" asked Fred as both his wife and Hermione slapped him.

"I was in labor with you two for two days straight." replied his mother making Fred and George's wives laugh.

"And they have caused me pain ever since." said Mrs. Weasely laughing along with the rest of the girls as Fred and George both tried their best to looked disgusted.

Suddenly Bill came running into the waiting room. "I'm here!" he said greeting his family.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN"

"Guess she is still in labor?" Bill asked.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Mrs. Potter just one more push." said the healer.

"YOU'VE BEEN SAYING THAT FOR AN HOUR!." said Ginny breathing heavy.

"Come on sweetie you can do this." Harry said, encouraging her.

Ginny nodded and took a very deep breath when she then use everything left in her for one last push.

Soon the hospital room was filled with the most beautiful sound Harry ever heard, the sound of his baby.

"Mr and Mrs. Potter you have a son." _said the healer, casting cleaning charms on the baby boy and wrapping him in blankets, playing him in his mothers arms. _

Ginny looked at the little boy she had brought into the world, he had a wisp of black hair and you could already tell he'd have green eyes like his fathers.

"I'm sorry Harry." Ginny said to her husband.

"Not a problem Gin." replied Harry as a near by healer fixed his hand.

"What shall we name him?" Harry asked.

"James,...James Sirius Potter." replied Ginny, causing Harry to smile brightly and kiss his wife lovingly.

"Shall I get the family. They are probably having a fit." said Harry.

Ginny nodded and watched as her husband left. She looked down at her son, James.

"Welcome little one."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Every one!" Harry said as he entered the waiting room, all those with red hair or married to one became quite.

"We have a beautiful son named James Sirius Potter. Both mother and son are doing fine and Ginny and I all wish for you to come and visit...

End Flashback.

Harry loved this picture, he always would remember the birth of his first son as well as the birth of his four other children.

"Harry love are you home?" his wife's sweet voice drifted over to him.

Harry looked up to find his wife standing by the door, 9 months pregnant with their 6th child.

"You look beautiful." Harry said with a smile as she walked over and sat next to him.

"Oh Harry put that picture away. I look horrid." complained Ginny.

"Never love." Harry said about to kiss her when her face contorted in pain.

"Harry it's time."

_PLEASE REVIEW! AND REMEMBER MOVE YOUR ALERT!_


End file.
